The Mission
by Day Man
Summary: Aidan Matthis was tasked with following Jack Porter... he didn't count on what he found...


Aidan Matthis was on a mission. Albeit one he had no earthly want to continue.

Aidan had come to the Hamptons to help Emily Thorne on her mission of revenge; a mission that overlapped with his own wants. The mysterious "Initiative" had been responsible for his sister's disappearance and the defamation of his father's name. Aidan had solved all issues concerning him, leaving him completely in Emily's service. Which had led him to the Stowaway bar.

Emily's friend Amanda died. In reality Emily was the real Amanda, and Amanda was the real Emily. But after her death Emily began to worry for the woman's now widowed husband, Jack Porter. Emily tasked Aidan with keeping an eye on him. And since Aidan had nothing to do but follow Emily's orders, he obliged.

Aidan began the mission thinking it was somehow tied with taking down the Initiative. But, he quickly learned, it was more about making sure Emily's childhood friend, wasn't devastated enough to do something reckless. For Aidan this was to be a simple, and pointless task.

He began by simply going to the Stowaway on a daily basis. Everyday at five he entered the tavern and drank the same: gin and tonic. Aidan would position himself in a booth that allowed him to see the entire bar, and keep an eye on Porter. Aidan would sip his drink and lazily keep his eyes peeled around the bar. Emily always asked for a progress report. He would give her one every day after. It was detailed, and full of the contempt that he felt for the assignment. The whole thing was terribly dull for Aidan Matthis…

Until one night, after weeks of surveillance, Aidan entered the bar and walked over to Jack. Before Aidan could get a word out, Jack interrupted and said-

"Gin and tonic. Right?"

Taken aback, Aidan simply nodded. Jack smiled and went to work on the drink. Shortly returning Jack handed Aidan his drink.

"You work at Grayson Global with Daniel Grayson, right?" Jack asked.

Aidan nodded and gave a non-committal grunt while drinking his drink.

"Do you not talk?" Jack asked with a smile.

"I do," Aidan said with a small smile. "And I do- work with Daniel Grayson."

"Ah, you are British like I thought… I like it." Jack said.

Aidan nodded and felt awkward for a moment. He raised his drink slightly to Jack and moved to his regular seat.

He couldn't figure out why this man's approval of his voice made him feel slightly flustered. Aidan's mind tried to trace back through the weeks and see where these feeling originated. He never spoke to Jack much. He would always order his drink, more in a mumble than in clear words, hence the accent confusion. But in the weeks all Aidan did was watch Jack, he would watch his movements and actions. The way Jack had such an easy rapport with all of his bar patrons. Aidan wondered how one man could have a relationship, and be on a first name basis with so many people. Every time someone came into the bar there was a kind smile and recognition that warmed even Aidan's heart to see.

Then there was the physical aspect of Jack. Aidan was reluctant to admit it, but he liked looking at Jack. As a specimen he was impressive. Large and strong upper arms, that were showcased daily by lifting heavy boxes and displays. His hands were callus yet delicate when they needed to be. And his sandy brown hair had a soft look to it, as it constantly swept in his eyes. It always needed to be brushed aside. Aidan longed to do it himself… just once.

It was in that moment; in that booth, that it hit Aidan. He was falling for Jack. How any man could hold his life together in any way after the kind of loss he had suffered was incredible. He himself couldn't do it. After losing a sister- he broke, and fragmented himself on a path of revenge. Jack Porter was man that Aidan respected, and wanted to emulate. And potentially… Jack was a man that Aidan wanted to love.

After coming to this realization, Aidan stayed longer than he usually did that night, ordering drink after drink.

The Stowaway was unusually crowded. Every now and then some bikini clad woman, or muscled beach bum would speak with Jack at the bar. They would linger just a little too long; either giggling or touching Jack's forearm, and Aidan would feel a twinge of jealousy in his stomach.

At eleven o'clock, the bar was pretty empty. The only people in the bar were two drunken surfers at the bar, Aidan, and Jack.

It was one of those nights where the heat didn't dissipate after the sun went down. The fans overhead spun merely as a formality. Aidan was breathing heavily four drinks in. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, with nothing on underneath exposing his thick chest. Jack seemed to be lost in thought somewhere else cleaning a glass while looking out the window. Jack was wearing a tight blue polo shirt with khakis that slung absent mindedly on his hips. Aidan could not tell the difference between the heat caused by the weather, and Jack's strong arms bulging from his shirt.

Aidan was distracted from Jack for a moment, by the two surfers seated at the bar who were getting into a heated discussion.

"You were fucking Brian?" the blonde in blue trunks slurred.

"I'm twenty-four! I need to!" the brunette in red trunks fired back.

"Oh fuck you!" the blonde said this as he went to take a swing at the brunette. His fist connected sending both of them to the ground.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, snapping out of his trance. Jack raced around the bar to breakup the fight.

Jack wrapped his arms around the blonde who was on top, and pulled him up into a bear hug. The blonde thrashed against Jack wildly. The brunette took this opportunity to kick both feet into the blondes gut, sending both he and Jack into the bar, causing Jack to scream out in pain.

Taking that scream like a starter pistol in a race, Aidan stood and in three strides crossed the bar and picked up the brunette by his collar and shoved him towards the door.

"Your night is done," Aidan whispered in his ear as he threw him outside.

Jack followed suit and dragged the still thrashing blonde to the door as well. Aidan grabbed the wild man away from Jack and tossed him outside as well. Jack slammed the door and locked it. The two fighting lovers continued their yelling match all down the boardwalk, as if the scuffle inside the bar never happened.

Jack and Aidan leaned against the door breathing heavily.

"Thanks," Jack breathed.

"No worries," Aidan said feeling a lot less tired.

Aidan stared at Jack, and Jack stared back.

"I've wanted to talk with you for weeks now..." Jack began. "I didn't think this would be the way it would turn out."

"Same for me," Aidan said in a husky whisper.

The two men stared at each other, for what felt like an eternity, but they finally began to inch closer. Still with both of their hands on the door, they came together, first by taking each others hands, then slowly bringing their lips to each others.

It was perfect, Aidan thought as his eyes closed. His skin was hot and soft. There was purpose and passion behind every part of Jack that Aidan could get his hands on.

What would Emily think? How would his report read after this night events? Aidan put those thoughts out of his head, and just focused on the beautiful man in front of him.

Aidan slowly ran his hands up Jack's sides, as they kissed. Finally running his hands through Jacks soft hair. Aidan inhaled slowly as he felt his hair between his fingers.  
The two slowly parted lips and started deeply into each others eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Aidan Matthis," Jack whispered.

"Likewise Mr. Jack Porter," Aidan said before digging in for another kiss. "Likewise…"


End file.
